Warrior What If's
by Insanity-Ang3l
Summary: Stories about what might have/should of happened in Warriors (Stories also come individually.)
1. If Cinderpelt became a Warrior

"Firestar!" exclaimed Cinderpelt. " Are you okay!?" Cinderpelt purred loudly, because Firestar came back from helping SkyClan. Cinderpelt could scent that Firestar was also happy to see ThunderClan again. But there was something below that layer of happiness. Cinderpelt could slightly scent...grief. Cinderpelt seemed shocked to smell grief, just realizing that Sandstorm was...

"Sandstorm is dead." Firestar meowed, his voice full of grief.

He staggered to his den.

Cinderpelt ran to Firestar's den.

"What do you want?" asked Firestar sadly.

"I wanted to check on you, are you ok?"asked Cinderpelt frantically.

"No! Because the one who loved me died! I loved her back! And now I can only contact with her through StarClan! And what hurts even more, I have to choose between Sandstorm and Spottedleaf! No one that I can talk to everyday loves me!" hissed Firestar, clearly stressed.

He wasn't usually this…. stern.

"Actually, there is one more she-cat that loves you." meowed Cinderpelt, her voice quivering.

"Who!?" snapped Firestar, impatiently.

"The she-cat right in front of your paws" whispered Cinderpelt.

Firestar's emerald eyes widened.

"Y-you loved me?" asked Firestar.

"From the moment I became your apprentice, I knew I loved you." Replied Cinderpelt

Firestar's eyes clouded with emotion: Happiness, that someone loved him, grief, that Sandstorm is dead, confusion, whether he should choose Spottedleaf, Sandstorm or Cinderpelt and sadness, because he didn't know all this time.

"Cinderpelt. I'm sorry, I should have known. I… I think I love you back. I never realized I loved you. I never knew you loved me either, I'm such a mouse-brain" meowed Firestar.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Purred Cinderpelt.

*The night after Cinderpelt and Firestar admitted they loved eachother* ~Firestar's Dream~

Firestar woke up on the Highrock, with Sandstorm and Spottedleaf, sitting in front of him.

"Firestar….." purred Sandstorm

"I am glad you sorted it out with Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm agrees with me" meowed Spottedleaf.

"But, aren't you jealous?" meowed Firestar.

"No Firestar." meowed Sandstorm.

"We're just happy to see _you_ happy." purred Spottedleaf.

"T-thank you so much! I'm glad you approve of me and Cinderpelt's relationship " Firestar meowed, happy they were not jealous.

The two she-cats began to fade….

TWO MOONS LATER…..

Cinderpelt meowed, "My kits are coming soon."

Firestar lay beside her on the Sunningrocks.

"They shall be beautiful, shall we go back to camp?" asked Firestar.

"Yes." replied Cinderpelt.

AT CAMP

"Firestar, can you get Leafpaw? My stomach hurts." asked Cinderpelt.

"Yes. I will go get my daughter now." replied Firestar.

Firestar ran to the medicine den.

"Leafpaw!" called Firestar (A/N We're pretending Firestar and Sandstorm had kits before she died)

"Yes Firestar?" replied Leafpaw, padding out of the medicine den.

"Cinderpelt has a stomach-ache." Firestar told Leafpaw.

"Oh! Err…. Yes. I'll be there in a minute. Now, Chervil for stomach-aches… and If she's going to be kitting, I need some Borage Leaves." Leafpaw mumbled to herself, as Firestar was leaving.

Firestar went into the Nursery.

"Firestar, it hurts so bad….. And… Ow!"complained Cinderpelt, until Leafpaw padded in the nursery.

Leafpaw rushed to Cinderpelt's side, with the herbs clamped tightly in her jaws. She felt Cinderpelt's stomach with her paw. She dropped the herbs.

"Cinderpelt is kitting." meowed Leafpaw, quickly. "Firestar, get a thick stick and moss soaked with water, quick!" continued Leafpaw.

"Ok!" meowed Firestar, sprinting out of the nursery.

"It's going to be alright, Cinderpelt….It's going to be alright." Soothed Leafpaw.

"It… hurts!" Cinderpelt's body convulsed, and a tiny kit popped out. Leafpaw broke the kitting sac, and licked it. She then pushed it close to Cinderpelt so it could start suckling its mother's milk. Firestar suddenly dashed in with a stick and moss.

"Here Cinderpelt, bite this when the pain comes, and drink the water afterwards." Advised Leafpaw.

Cinderpelt's body convulsed again , and another kit popped out. Leafpaw once again broke the kitting sac, and gave it to Firestar to lick it. Firestar licked it, until he could hear the tiny breathing of the gray kit. He moved it close to Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt's body convulsed one final time, and the last kit came out. Firestar licked the kit and put it next to Cinderpelt.

"They're beautiful…. All she-kits" Whispered Firestar. "Would you like to name them?" asked Firestar.

"Yes. I'll name the first two, you name the last." First, Cinderpelt picked out a ginger she-kit with a gray spot on its flank. She softly nosed it.

"This one is Spottedkit." Meowed Cinderpelt.

Then she picked out a light ginger she-kit with a darker stripe down its back.

"This one is Sandkit." Meowed Cinderpelt again.

Firestar got the last kit, a gray she-kits kit.

"This one is Bluekit. She may not be very blue, but her gray fur reminds me of Bluestar."

"That's a beautiful name." whispered Cinderpelt.

The End :D

Note: Their three kits became warriors:

Bluefall, Spottednight and Sandstripe.


	2. If Dovewing loved Bumblestripe

Dovewing slowly brushed against Bumblestripe's pelt as they raced through the forest.

"HA!" Dovewing yowled with victory.

"You're….. so… fast…" Bumblestripe panted.

"Here, let me show you something." meowed Bumblestripe, quickly regaining his breath.

"Okay!" Dovewing chirped.

The moon made Bumblestripe and Dovewing's pelt glimmer, as they padded through ferns and swivelled around oaks.

The last of the ferns were large ferns.

"Come through here." Bumblestripe purred, as he padded through the ferns, Dovewing following not far behind. As Dovewing padded through the ferns, she gasped.

"Wow…." she breathed.

Through the thick layer of ferns, there was a small clearing, surrounded by tall oaks, towering above the two cats' heads. The clearing was lined with jasmine and undergrowth was easily seen past it. Just at the edge of the clearing, there was a stream that appeared to lead from underground, and right at the other side of the clearing, there was a cliff that a cat could easily fall over, but a cat could clearly see the beautiful moonlight, that shimmered on the ground in front of the two cats. And in the middle of the clearing, were two nests, lined with moss and feathers. Dovewing cautiously padded forward, and peered over the cliff to see what was to see if you fell. A stream was running down there, surrounded by sand. She quickly padded back, to stand next to Bumblestripe.

"Bumblestripe…"

Dovewing could almost feel Bumblestripe going hot with embarrassment.

"What, you don't like it? I-I could take you home if you like?" stuttered Bumblestripe with embarrassment

"Bumblestripe, it's beautiful!" Dovewing purred.

"It is, isn't it?" Bumblestripe purred.

"I-I come here sometimes to look at the view. Alone." Bumblestripe admitted, looking away with embarrassment.

The moon was at the top of the sky, and a star glimmered.

"Do you think that's Firestar?" asked Dovewing quietly, pointing her tail at a large, shining star.

"Why?" asked Bumblestripe.

Dovewing padded closer, so close that the two cats pelts touched.

"I think he approves of our relationship." whispered Dovewing.

"Do you think so?" Bumblestripe asked, his sweet breath brushing beside Dovewing's cheek.

"I do." whispered Dovewing, suddenly noticing that her and Bumblestripe's tail was beginning to twine together.

"Do you think Bramblestar will be looking for us?" whispered Dovewing.

"No, I told him that I'll be going out with you, until dawn." replied Bumblestripe.

"Until dawn?" queried Dovewing.

"Yes." Bumblestripe meowed, pointing his nose in the direction of the nests.

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep." Bumblestripe meowed.

Dovewing nodded. The two cats padded into their nests.

"Goodnight Dovewing." Bumblestripe meowed.

Dovewing noticed he wanted to say "I love you."

"Goodnight Bumblestripe." Dovewing quietly replied.

_I love you too. _Dovewing thought, before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

THE END.


	3. If Ashfur got his Revenge

As the flames died down, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather quickly fled. Then only Ashfur and Squirrelflight were left in the half-burned clearing.

Ashfur's eyes narrowed, as he leaped toward S quirrelflight. Squirrelflight leaped up, but it was to late. Ashfur raked his claws down Squirrelflight's neck to tail. Blood bubbled out Squirrelflight's neck.

She was able to croak, "Ashfur….. I'm sorry….."

Ashfur narrowed his eyes.

"Don't ask for forgiveness now. I finally got my revenge, that's all I wanted." sneered Ashfur.

Squirrelflight's last breath finally left her body.

_Now one more thing to do. _Ashfur thought.

Ashfur dragged Squirrelflight's body into the stream. Her fur quickly got drenched and the blood got cleaned. Ashfur also dipped his legs and belly into the stream. He dragged the soggy body of Squirrelflight in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. Ashfur suddenly let out a pained yowl. The cats quickly surrounded him.

"What happened?"

"Oh no….."

"Squirrelflight!"

Meows like that filled the camp. Suddenly, Firestar padded out.

"What's happening…" His voice died away as he saw the motionless body of his daughter.

"Ashfur….. what happened?"

"I found Squirrelflight in the stream like this. I had to fish her out." Ashfur lied, very convincingly.

Ashfur rubbed his nose against Firestar's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Ashfur whispered.

As the Clan grieved, Ashfur asked Firestar and Sandstorm,

"May I privately grieve for a bit? I….. I always loved Squirrelflight."

Firestar and Sandstorm looked at each other in surprise and nodded to Ashfur. Ashfur was alone in the middle of the clearing of ThunderClan camp.

"Now…" Ashfur whispered. "I'll admit, I'll miss you while you're gone, but I also won't at the same time." Ashfur left Squirrelflight's body in the middle of camp and went to the stream. He looked at his reflection, satisfied. Suddenly, Hollyleaf popped out behind him.

_Wait…_

Ashfur leaped at Hollyleaf!

But Hollyleaf delivered a swift killing bite to Ashfur's neck.

_Whatever, at least I got my revenge._

The End.

Ashfur now walks in the Dark Forest, as a senior, because he was one of the cats that actually got his revenge.

*In the actual books, he went to StarClan.*


	4. If Jayfeather wasn't Blind

"I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at on these apprentices."

They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you to make them into warriors in their turn." Firestar gazed down at the Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" continued FIrestar.

"I do." gulped Hollypaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I shall give you your warrior name. From this day on, you shall be known as Hollyleaf. StarClan honours your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of the Clan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Hollyleaf's head, and Hollyleaf licked his shoulder in return. Firestar's gaze rested on Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Lionpaw said, with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I shall give you your warrior name. From this day on, you shall be known as Lionblaze. StarClan honours your strength and power, and we welcome you as a full member of the Clan." Firestar mewed, resting his muzzle on Lionblaze's forehead, in response, Lionblaze licked Firestar's shoulder.

Firestar's gaze finally rested on Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Firestar.

"I do." Jaypaw said, his voice quivering and eyes glittering.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I shall give you your warrior name. From this day on, you shall be known as Jayfeather. StarClan honours your cleverness and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full member of the Clan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Jayfeather's forehead, and in reply, Jayfeather licked Firestar's shoulder.

_"Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather!" _called ThunderClan happily.

_Hm, I'm sure glad I'm not blind! Or I might've had to become a medicine cat! _thought Jayfeather, bile rising thinking that he might've had to become a medicine cat.

The End.


End file.
